The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus that records images by ejecting ink to a recording medium.
The inkjet recording apparatus ejects ink from a head unit to the recording medium so that an image is formed on a paper sheet. The inkjet recording apparatus has a print range having a constant length in a conveying direction of the recording medium, and conveys the recording medium by the constant length every time when finishing printing in the print range so as to form an image.
In the inkjet recording apparatus, in case where ink is ejected to a part without a recording medium, inside of the inkjet recording apparatus may be contaminated with ink, and hence a recording medium may be contaminated in printing afterward.
In order to solve such a problem, for example, a recording head is provided with an infrared sensor, and printing is performed while detecting presence or absence of a paper sheet by the infrared sensor. Further, printing is not performed using a mask in a part that is determined to be without a paper sheet.
However, for example, in a case where a hole is formed in a middle part of the paper sheet, the mask is not formed, and hence ink passes through the hole and is ejected below the paper sheet. Then, the inside of the apparatus may be contaminated, and hence a recording medium may be contaminated in printing afterward.